


As You Are

by dawnstonedust (dawnstonedagger)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Enthusiastic Period Fucking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Generic Lavellan, I Tried, Menstrual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstonedagger/pseuds/dawnstonedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though she's always extremely aroused when her period starts, Ellana doesn't think Solas will have sex with her while she is bleeding. Creators, was she wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt at the Dragon Age Kink meme here: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14591.html?thread=55825919#t55825919

“Ah, well, I suppose we will need to lay a towel out on the bed then,” Solas said, once Ellana explained her concern.

“You can't be serious,” Ellana replied. She couldn't help staring at him, honestly shocked. Having come up here to her room in the tower with him, with only one thing on her mind, she'd doubted he'd go any further once he knew.

She'd expected him to look disappointed, or to be put off by the idea of sex during her monthly bleeding. However, as soon as she informed him that she was most assuredly aroused, despite minor discomfort, he continued on unhooking the fastenings of her jacket as if she had not even mentioned it.

“When have I ever given you the impression that I am not serious, vhenan?” He arched an eyebrow at her, and his hungry smile as her jacket fell open, suffused her with a pleasing warmth.

She bit her lower lip, smiling back, holding in a laugh.

“You've had your moments—rare though they might be,” she said, shrugging the jacket off onto the couch behind her, cool air brushing the sweat-damp linen shirt she wore beneath. “Wouldn't you prefer to do it in the Fade?”

“There is nothing stopping us from doing so, later. I am, however, awake now, as are you. You have been rubbing against me like a she-wolf in heat, from the moment we arrived here. Clearly you are in desperate need of a certain variety of relief.”

Ellana couldn't deny that she'd been lavishing him with unsubtle caresses at every opportunity. She'd looped her arms back around his neck as soon as she discarded her shirt, and was pressed up against him at the moment so closely, she could feel the teeth of his amulet digging into her flesh.

“I can't help it, you're so... you. And I want you. Badly, ma sa'lath.”

“And I, you. Perhaps that is why you keep ending up in my bed. It is unfortunate that your own bed is so large, that you need not lay atop me to fit,” he teased, gasping, as she nipped at the spot where his jaw met his neck. They usually didn't trouble to cross the hall and climb up the tower where her magnificent quarters lay. His tiny room off the rotunda, with its hard, narrow bed, was much easier to sneak off to.

“It is a ridiculous monstrosity isn't it? Orlesian-made if you couldn't tell by the gilt. There's plenty of space to, um, stretch out.”

“Indeed there is,” he said, as he carefully set aside his amulet and belt on the table. Both items fairly radiated magic, though she didn't know to what purpose. Protective charms of some sort, perhaps.

“Did you know that thanks to Josephine and Gatsi, I can draw a bath up here, too, without having to trouble anyone else?” she said, liking the way his eyes lit at what she suggested.

“Then such marvelous gifts should not be wasted. Shall we despoil the bed, and then have a bath?” he asked, letting her tug his thick wool sweater over his head. She folded it, while he took off the light leather armor he usually wore beneath.

“You're sure about this? It'll only be a few more days,” she said. He'd change his mind, once he was confronted with the reality of blood coming from between her legs.

Solas regarded her with a thoughtful smile, and he cupped her chin, brushing at the delicate lobes of her ears with his thumbs, making her shiver. “I have been told that if the act is done properly, your symptoms may be milder for the duration. As such, I promise I will try to make it worth your while—but there will be, perhaps, a bit of mess.”

Reading between the lines, Ellana realized then that Solas wasn't going to come out and tell her at a moment like this, that he'd done this before, that like she, he'd had other lovers—he wasn't young, and neither was she, so it almost went without saying. He was the first she'd known, not to shy away from 'a bit of mess' as he put it, though, and she couldn't mask how much this pleased her.

“You're so polite, considering the filthy things you always want to do to me,” she said, grinning as he pulled her into a tight, merciless embrace, his naked skin warm and smooth against her own. He smelled not unpleasantly of salt and leather, of the pine-resin scented soap that was easily available through requisitions. She probably smelled of blood more than anything else, and she tried not to think about it, as he seemed determined to make her feel good.

“You have no idea,” he said, running his tongue along the slender edge of her elegantly pointed ear, while his hands cradled her breasts and he massaged them softly. He continued laving, then sucking her ear until she gave a panting whimper, his breath tickling the sensitive flesh. When he raked his teeth down to her earlobe, and bit down firmly, her knees went weak, and she gasped.

“Ah! Solas—I beg you...” she said, panting, losing her ability to form words, as he worked his way down her neck, one hand moving behind her head, the other under her waistband groping her ass, pressing her into him so she could feel how hard he was. Her entire body already sang with lust, her belly warm and tight with a slightly achy throbbing sensation, centered at the cleft of her legs. The feeling easily overshadowed the cramping she'd previously been experiencing. She wanted to push him down onto the couch and have him right there.

“No begging required. My you are hungry,” he chuckled, clearly relishing how much he'd already wound her up. “But perhaps you should divest yourself of those boots, while I gather a few items. Your linens are in the chest, yes?”

Ellana nodded, resenting her boots for existing, and unlaced them quickly, yanking her feet free, as he prepared the bed. She peeled off the remaining half of her leathers, smirking as Solas stopped what he was doing for a moment to watch her, his desire stoking her own.

Crossing over to sit on the edge of the bed, she shucked off her smallclothes, along with the thick blood-soaked cloth that had been between her legs. She wrapped both unceremoniously in one of the extra towels Solas had laid out, tossing it aside to be dealt with later. All she needed to do was smile and he fell into her embrace.

Kissing him, her hands drifted to his hips and then the front of his pants which she deftly undid, making no attempt to avoid stroking his cock. She loved his almost guttural intake of breath, how his fingers dug into her ass, her shoulder each time she so much as grazed it. Standing exposed between her legs, he seemed a moment from pushing her roughly onto her back and sheathing himself in her; before he could, she scooted back into the pillows and made him give chase. It wasn't much of a distance, but she got him where she wanted him, on top of her, his eyes dark and clouded with an unmistakable demand.

“And you call me hungry for it,” she said.

“If I could have you in my arms every night for a thousand years, it would never be enough,” Solas replied, his nose brushing against hers as he looked her in the eyes. Her eyes widened and she bit her lower lip, feeling his cock press against her blood-slick entrance. Hitching her hips forward, she yielded, taking him, needing him inside of her immediately, bleeding or not.

“That's quite a long time,” Ellana said in a gasp, as he filled her, sliding into her core with almost no resistance. She felt blood drip down behind her, and tried to ignore the sticky heat of it.

“Longer, if one spends it alone,” he said, as he withdrew and seated himself again, deeper this time. She made an indecent sound in her throat, arching up into him, angling her hips better.

“Gods, you are dreadful. Make love to me, try not to think of such dire things,” she admonished.

He gave a small snorting laugh, and made no attempt to tell her he would not, kissing her instead, desperately, deeply, as she twined her legs with his.

Already overexcited and sensitive when they started, Ellana knew it wasn't going to take long for her to come, even if they maintained such a slow, easy pace. And such a pace wasn't really what she wanted.

“Mmm, that was good. Faster,” she said, as he touched off the first flutters by thrusting deep again. He took her instruction without complaint, though he made an amused sound, when her hands slid down to clutch at his ass, forcing him to go deeper, not faster. Words were nearly lost to her as it was. How else could she let him know how much she needed more of everything he could give, as the ecstatic feeling within her grew in intensity?

Solas was a quick study, though, thank the Creators, and always seemed to pick up on her cues, knew what would excite her. He worked at the sensitive places along the cords of her neck with his mouth, his teeth, as her high-pitched panting sighs grew louder; her toes curled, as her heels tried to get purchase on the bed to keep the pressure, the movement, the rhythm perfect, as the little stars were sparking up behind her eyes; if they kept up like this, in moments, just moments she'd have what she—

Then thinking was impossible; golden pleasure washed over her, stole all rational considerations. She hovered in that pleasant place, feeling free of all of what had troubled her, the pain, the blood, the worry. Her body, spent and sated, flagged in keeping up with the rhythm they'd set. Solas slowed down, nearly stopped, though he had not yet finished.

“Are you still comfortable? If you wish, we can stop for now,” he said.

“Absolutely not. Don't you dare stop,” she began to protest, but he shut her up with a kiss.

“Would you have me take you like an animal?”

“I would,” Ellana assented, offering a languid, love-drunk giggle as he grinned at her.

Solas didn't hesitate to flip her over, and with a faint flash of horror it occurred to her she probably had blood all of the way up her back. This didn't seem to bother him, or stop him from lifting her hips, as she half-laid, half-knelt for him, to fill her from behind with his lovely pillar of a cock.

He took his time, though he'd threatened something more savage, savoring whatever it was he found so fascinating about the curve of her spine, the tight heat of her core, the varied pitch of her moans and sighs. Gradual and deliberate, he increased his pace, still undeterred by the sight of the blood that slicked his cock and abdomen; nor the distinct viscous sound and coppery smell of it. Though it shouldn't have, it took her a little by surprise when he slipped his hand down across the top of her thigh, dipping between her legs to work her clit. It was then that she determined that if he didn't mind getting his hands painted red and obscene to pleasure her, she needed to just let go of her uncertainty and apprehension over it.

Tightening around him, Ellana tried to give as good as she got; Solas gave a strangled shout, and she knew he'd reached the point of no return, he was coming. He clawed at her painfully in the last moments, his hands marking and bruising her hips, he pounded into her hard, indulging some deep need as he spilled inside of her.

Leaving her dripping with blood and sweat and come, Solas wrapped his arms around her as he collapsed onto his side, pulling her with him. Both of them were panting and exhausted, and she felt a little tender and sore, but also quite happy. The bloody towel that was meant to protect her expensive sheets was soaked. She suspected she'd find stains later, despite their efforts. It was no matter. At the moment, all she wanted to do was relax in his embrace and ignore the red, sticky, drying inconvenience that they would have to deal with before sleep.

“We seem to have done something filthy yet again, vhenan. Shall we take a bath?” he asked, after they'd lain cuddling in silence long enough to catch their breaths. He nuzzled her hair, and Ellana could hear the smile in his voice.

She turned to kiss him. “Immediately,” she said.


End file.
